


Anywhere Else

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean doesn’t like his life, but he still knows it’s all he’s ever wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my life blood

Dean’s fifty-seven when a ghost finally rips him up so bad he can’t keep hunting. Sam’s full of panic and worry on the fast pace trip to the hospital, Dean’s just mutter a word, just puts as much pressure on his tore leg as he can.

 

Dean isn’t surprised when the young doctor informs him that they’ll do the best they can but it’s unlikely that he’ll be able to walk again. Sam sits beside the bed, tears swimming in his eyes and his sweaty hands clamped together.

 

When the doctor leaves Dean can’t help but mutter to himself that getting outta hell was ‘unlikely’ and he managed that just fine. This’ll be a cakewalk.

 

Sam isn’t so confident or just still to scared to say anything. Dean takes pity on him and waves him up to the hospital bed. In an instant Sam’s sprawled on the bed, burring himself into every uninjured part of Dean’s body.

 

It takes him three months to walk again. And during that time Sam’s all but bought them a home and a dog-named Max. They’ve been renting a basement apartment since Dean got out of the hospital. They’ve got a potted plant that the next-door neighbor gave them when they moved in; they’ve got a couch that they’d found at a garage sale.

 

Sam’s happy and Dean knows it. He loves his life, the simplicity, the normality.

 

At first Dean hated every second, not only because of his goddamn useless leg but because he hated seeing the same people every day. Looking out the same window, parking the Impala in the same spot every day.

 

He gets bored so fast he sometimes just has to get up and move. His leg be damned.

 

He’s so bored that Sam even promises that as soon as he’s healed they’ll move again. But Dean knows its more then that. He’s bored with the same healthy food that appears on the dinner table every night; he’s bored with that view out the window.

 

He’s bored with Sam’s comforting strong arms around him every night. He’s fed up with knowing that every move he makes Sam’s there with careful hands ready to hold him up.

 

He’s annoyed with everything Sam does to make his life easier.

 

And when his leg heals? Yeah, nothing changes. Sam’s still brilliantly happy, still makes ridiculously healthy meals like he’s trying to make up for the years of burgers and fries.

 

It’s not just that either, Sam still puts the toothpaste on Dean’s toothbrush and takes his clothes into the bathroom while he’s showering.

 

Dean still blares his music while he fixes the Impala, and Sam still brings him a glass of water, pills and a kiss. And Dean, for all his bitching and bellyaching knows he’d rather he bored with his life, rather be annoyed with Sam then be anywhere else.


End file.
